ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie McCallin
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life Annie was born on January 3, 2006 to Mr. and Mrs. McRae. Her 3rd grade teacher was Mr. Garcia and her 4th grade teacher was Mrs. Wilcox. At age 5 her little brother, Samuel, was born. She had a lot of adventure in her past even though she wasn’t always after it. Her best friend was Laura, until Laura betrayed her and left her for dead. Defeating Hadeline “The lightning cuffs...belong to her of course. Buried in the underworld...Hadeline!” ~Reba Silo on Hadeline’s postmortem Annie’s archenemy was Hadeline, who was surrounded by rumors—some said she was Jadis’ lost daughter, some said she was a cyborg built by the early NoHeads, and some said she was Rotta’s grandmother. In a final attempt to murder Annie, Hadeline wielded the lightning cuffs she had built. However, Annie used her shield to absorb the lightning, and finally took the lightning cuffs and used them to kill her quarry. Afterwards the cuffs were given to Lerner Chanse, but were later stolen by Reba Silo Walltalker. C2 Camp “Charity...I was really hoping you could be our teacher.” “Why?” “I just thought you were really nice...and I’m not sure about this guy.” ~Annie and Charity about Cherical Annie was notified of a summer camp, recently after meeting Savannah. She thought the bus driver, Charity Hirz, would be their teacher, and was disappointed when Cherical McSnake took that position instead. She and Savannah had loads of fun until the end of the season. Annie also really liked Charity, even having asked Cherical to let her visit her before camp ended. Cherical followed that request and let Annie stay with Charity until the end of the day. Enslavement to the t and I Factory “Finally...the truth.” ~Annie On the last day of camp, Annie, along with Savannah and the other students, went to Big Castle Park. Savannah accidentally hit Annie in the face with a beam, knocking her out and leaving them both to be captured with the others. Captured by Cherical McSnake, they were taken to the t and i factory and enslaved there. Unbeknowst to them they were serving Charity’s plan to become a Super, and it is likely if Annie knew this she would have worked even harder. A week after the capture, Annie and Savannah were nearly burned at the stake after refusing to bow to a t and i model but were saved by the fortunate arrival of their friends. After a skirmish, the entire main room was nearly destroyed by the dark fire Cherical unleashed but could not control. Annie and Cherical were able to escape, and Savannah put out the flames, but Charity perished in the flames that also destroyed the lightning cuffs. After the fight, Annie and Savannah viewed the memories given by Cherical, which revealed to them that Charity was, all along, on the light side, and had enslaved them for a surprisingly good cause that she planned to make up for. Annie and Savannah both agreed to become part-time crime fighters and finish the job. Later Life and Death Little is known about how Annie died, although she lived to be at least 22. During this time she finished school, received her degree, and began work for the FBI. Physical Description Annie was once described as being “irresistable,” with her piercing blue eyes, shining teeth, red curly hair, and look on life. Savannah thought Annie was still adorable as a 9-year-old, even though she didn’t say so. Although she had a variety of outfits, her mood usually showed on the shirt she wore. Personality and Traits “Eight-year-old Annie McRae is irresistible, with her blue eyes, toothless grin, and positive outlook on life.” ~Description Annie was very adventurous, though there were times she just wanted to sit back and relax. She was also optimistic, and it was she who suggested crossing more letters could help unveil what they didn’t know about Charity’s plans. Out of all the students at C2 Camp, she was the closest to Charity, refusing to see her inner motives until she caught her torturing Savannah. Unlike most of the kids she immediately confessed her disappointment when Cherical became their teacher instead of Charity. Relationships Savannah van Dukas Annie initially found Savannah van Dukas to be creepy and arrogant. Eventually the two became best friends after hanging out for two weeks at C2 Camp. Savannah in turn, lied to keep her from getting in trouble. Her quick mind was at times the only thing that saved them from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Out of concern for her friend, Savannah often chided Annie for her recklessness. Savannah was always with Annie and was fiercely protective of her. Annie, for her part, was quick to defend Savannah against threats like bullies or terrible events. She was also known to protect her physically on instinct during like cases. Though their friendship remained entirely platonic, at times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Freddy and Dean. As Annie herself described, Savannah was her best friend, akin to a sister. It could be further said she was like her older sister, protective and always trying to keep her from going astray, though Annie was the same, trying to protect her and keep her social skills in check. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. They provided the other with comfort and support when in emotionally stressing situations. After Charity Hirz’s death, Savannah continued to keep a close eye on Annie during school and later life. Charity Hirz Charity Hirz was a friend to Annie. Annie felt comfortable enough around the impressive figure of Charity to shout at her in frustration, cry out of grief, admit to her fears, and entrust her with her life. Charity in return considered Annie to be a talented and strong girl, noting that Annie was a leader of superior quality to herself, as Annie led because others looked to her to lead them rather than because she had ever sought power or authority for herself. Eventually, Annie feared she wouldn’t see her again and arranged to have a chat, which lasted for several hours. During this time, Charity revealed the pills she was on, though she never revealed why she sought the strength she did. Though Annie was initially furious with her for torturing Savannah, the two continued to be close. Although she began to fear her after the t and i factory enslavement, Charity’s death was greatly devastating to Annie. Despite this, she persevered as a crime fighter afterwards. Annie had difficulty coping with the fact that there was much Charity had not told her about her backstory and intentions, but Charity’s ghost told her what the hologram pit had not shown. Annie later made sure Charity’s heroism was known. Cherical McSnake Although she had her doubts about Cherical at first, Annie quickly began to warm up to him. They forged a strong student-teacher bond, comparable to that between two close family members, in spite of the decades of age difference. Annie felt comfortable enough around the impressive, intimidating figure of Cherical McSnake to shout at him in frustration and admit to her fears, but it was only Savannah van Dukas and Charity Hirz whom she entrusted with her life. The t and i factory made relationhips complicated, but they quickly made up after the ensuing battle. Appearances *Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Category:Alive Category:Female characters Category:2006 Births Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Unknown deaths